My Damned Savior
by Ninalesca
Summary: After an attemt to enter the Malfoy Manor alone, Harry is captured. Luckily, he is unexpectedly saved by Draco Malfoy. Many mixed feelings and twists are ahead for the two boys. HPDM, Rated M for Possible lemon, Violance, Language. Slash, no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking of running?

My Damned Savior

[Takes place during Harry's seventh year, but he does not return to school. Partly disregards Deathly Hollows. HPDM, slash, possible spoilers.

I Do Not own Harry Potter, any of its Characters, or its plotline. However, I own this plot, and any other extra characters or ideas I add. Note: Dragon is a nickname I gave Draco. I happen to like it. (It's a bit obvious, his name means dragon.) Warning: Not very fluffy, there might be lemon later.

**Chapter one: Thinking of running?**

Blood pooled in little shimmering puddles on the floor. A boy with messy ebony hair was bleeding, his back against a wall. His eyes wandered to the cement where his own blood was collecting, seeping out from wounds both on his chest and left arm. The red liquid stained the shirt and the floor as Harry Potter struggled to regain balance. Damn that Snape, using Sectumsempra an already wandless Harry. _What am I doing here, anyway?_ He grimaced as his original mission came back to him, momentarily forgotten. _Ah, yes, searching for that damn Horcrux._ The brunette's brain whirred as he started asking himself questions to reassure his mind. _But why here?_ His mind asked. _Because this is Malfoy Manor, and there is bound to be a Horcrux here. _He retaliated. Harry did not even notice when Severus spoke.

"And now, Potter," Severus Snape sneered at the Boy Who Lived. "You will be sent to the Dark Lord for proper disposal." He cast a binding spell on Harry, making him virtually defenseless.

It was quite obvious he had no chance of escaping. His face had two large slices, one running from his cheek to underneath his eye diagonally, and another on his forehead horizontally. His clothes were ragged and covered with blood, and his raven-colored hair was also splotched with blood, but you couldn't see it because the red color was so dark. _It was stupid to try to enter the Manor alone,_ Harry thought, disgusted with himself. _This is crazy. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'Thunk'. The brunette was extremely surprised to see Snape lying on the ground, petrified. A blonde boy stepped down the dungeon staircase, pocketing his wand. "I won't let you kill your prisoner today, Severus. Too many have gone insane, only to be murdered."

Gray met green as the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy rung loud and clear, echoing off of the dungeon walls. "Potter?" The blonde gasped. "Huh, the day I decide to get the hell out of here is the same day you decide to get captured?" He grinned, running a hand through his sleek silvery hair. "Lucky you."

The Dragon was wearing a black hooded cape, with a black zip-up sweater, unzipped, revealing a white tank top underneath. He also had black gloves and gray pants, and white sneakers. Although he looked a lot better than Harry did, he was unbelievably skinny, probably due to lack of food, and his face was covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts.

Now Draco quickly and silently unbounded Harry as he gave the brunette his wand back. Now paying attention to the wounds, he crudely healed the bleeding injury on Harry's chest and arm. "I'm serious, Potter, you're a lucky guy. Normally I would have left you, but I'm in a good mood today." The blonde said with one of his trademark smirks.

Hearing footsteps coming from the staircase Malfoy came down from; Harry quickly grabbed his rival's shoulder. "Hold on," He whispered as he apparated them outside the Manor. Simultaneously, the two boys drew their wands. Still gasping for breath, Harry tried to search the man standing in front of him for any emotions.

Green eyes stared into gray, each pair of eyes boring into the other for some time. Finally, the boy with the green eyes broke the silence.

"Fine, let's make a little deal." He smirked so evilly, he rivaled the Malfoys for a moment. This annoyed Draco, but he nodded anyway. "I owe you for saving me back there. So I'll give you two things, only asking for one in return."

Harry paused, giving Draco time to soak his words in. "You get protected from the Death Eaters that are obviously hunting you down, and you get a place to sleep and food," This time, he paused for a sharp intake of oxygen. "But in return, you are now an unofficial member of the Order, and you must tell us all that you know."

Draco considered this offer. He could stay on the run, with not only the Death Eaters after him, but the Order too, with no food or shelter… or, he could join Potter, get a place to stay, and all he had to do was rat out everyone he had previously worked with. He smirked. "Fine." His icy voice told Harry that he did not enjoy his predicament. "I trust you, so you'd better not turn on me."

The brunette nodded. "Only if you don't betray us." He said, thinking a moment before adding; "Of coarse, necessary cautions will be taken. Charms will be put up to prevent Death Eaters from entering, and to stop all communications from coming out or going in if they have anything to do with you."

The gray eyes searched Harry for a moment, looking for a way to weasel out, but the human the eyes belonged to knew he had no other choice. "Fine."

The two apparated to the doorstep of 12, Grimmould Place. As Harry opened the front door, he was encased by a number of worried looking people, including Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"You stupid!" Ginny yelled, punching Harry's arm. "You went to the Manor alone! We told you to wait for us!"

Hermione was yelling too. "Look at you, you look horrible! You have blood all over your shirt! What happened-"But she was interrupted by another agitated voice before she could finish.

"What in Merlin's pants is _he_ doing here?" Ron fumed, looking as though he was going to punch Draco.

"Nice to see you too," Draco quietly sneered. He had been standing there the whole time, just watching the whole scene. He had to admit he felt a twinge of jealousy when Harry had a number of people who were genuinely worried about him.

Harry glared at Ron. "Ron, stop, he saved my life."

"What?!?" The red-head exclaimed, furious.

"I did nothing of the sort," Draco muttered, "He was just in the way." But he immediately stopped muttering as the brunette glared at him.

"Come off it, you damn liar." He grinned at him as he gave a warning look to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "We can question him later, right now, I kinda want to change and such."

Molly rushed out to them and pulled Harry into the kitchen to fix up his appearance. At the same time, she ushered Draco into another room along with Harry's friends.

As soon as she left, Ron snapped at Draco, "Alright, tell me what the Bloody Hell is going on?"

The blonde shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just wanted out of that insane house. I had decided beforehand that I would help whoever Snape had prisoner that day. Today, that prisoner happened to be Potter." He smirked. "Trust me; worse things could have happened to him if I hadn't intervened."

Hermione had things to say, too. "Why did you leave the Death Eaters? I thought you were a happy muggle - mudblood hater."

"No, actually, those views were forced upon me." Draco said, suddenly angry. "If I didn't behave like you all saw me in Hogwarts, stuff like this would happen." He suddenly pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a number of scars and fresh wounds. "I think Snape was onto me and my escaping plan, 'cause he was a lot more vicious every time he called me down to the dungeon, up until the last time he called me, two days ago." The blonde boy motioned to a rather large cut that had not yet scarred.

Ginny just looked at his arm as if she were contemplating something. Finally, she mumbled; "Sectumsempra, Crucio, Imperious…"

Draco glared at her. "What?"

"She can sense what painful spells were used against a wizard," Hermione explained, awestruck. "Snape used the Imperious curse on you?" Her eyes were now watery. "And the Cruciatus curse?"

The Slytherin laughed viciously. "Well, yeah, and not just once, either. More times than I can remember… not that I want to remember." He sneered. "Look, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it unless I have to. Don't worry," He added at Ron's suspicious glances, "I'll tell you all I know when you interrogate me."

The four sat in an uncomfortable silence until Harry joined them. He quietly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and glancing at Malfoy expectantly. The Gryffindor looked much better not that he wasn't covered in blood. "Okay," He said, "Keep you end of the bargain, Malfoy."

Draco shot a look of loathing at him. "Fine. What would you like to know, your highness?"

"Well, first things first. Do you know where the last Horcrux is?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. I know it had been entrusted to Snape," He snarled the name. "But all I know is that he has a fake on in his safe at Gringotts. I don't know about the real ones whereabouts."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked; "Do you know what the Horcrux was? Like, a book, or a piece of jewelry?"

Draco blinked. "Um… lemmisee…I think it was… a fang." He nodded. "A Basilisk fang."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other worriedly, but Ron continued. "Where are the Death Eaters now?"

"Well, considering I just petrified the closest person to the Dark Lord, they're probably hunting me down. I know their current base of operations is in my… or, the Malfoy Manor, but I have no idea where their permanent base is. My father knows, though."

Hermione spoke slowly and quietly. "Do you… have the dark mark?"

Draco pulled up his right sleeve wordlessly, shivering. "I just wish… I wish it would go away. Everything… my past, my memory. Everything." He said quietly, so only Harry could hear.

The Gryffindor nodded. "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, meet me in the kitchen." He commanded at the three silently stood up and left. "Follow me." He spoke to Draco as he made his way upstairs.

Harry opened the door to Sirius' brother's room. It was painted green and silver, Slytherin colors. "No one else wanted it." He laughed.

"Harry?" Draco called.

"What?" Harry replied, turning to leave. He was surprised to hear the Slytherin call him anything but either his surname, or an insult.

"Thanks."

It was merely a whisper, a ripple of sound waves, but Harry heard it. They both knew the deeper meaning of the word. Harry left Draco to return to his room, contemplating the many strange new feelings he was experiencing.

!--!

Later that evening, at dinner, Malfoy shifted nervously in his chair. He seemed to be getting dirty looks from everyone excepting Molly, Sirius, and thankfully, Harry. When he had walked in the room, he had received a grin from Sirius, and a few kind words; "Draco, my boy! So nice to see you! I heard you saved my godchild! HA! Thanks ever so much!" He had said in a cheerful voice.

Although he was really too outgoing and loud, Draco had sat next to Sirius and a rather tired-looking Molly, knowing neither would give him trouble. His icy gray eyes stared at Sirius for a moment, wondering about his mysterious re-appearance after a horrible death.

He noticed that Tonks, a relative of Death Eater Bellatrix, was not present either. He found that strange, considering that she and Remus were married… or so he believed. Speaking of which, he had not seen Remus either, which was even stranger, because he knew for a fact that the were-wolf was an Order member.

Draco did not want to stay with the 'Harry Potter Social Club' for much longer, so he simply muttered a few words into his cup and drank it before anyone could see its contents.

By then he was sick of the dirty looks and barely audible trash talk. He excused himself from the table and headed upstairs to his room. While walking by a room with an open door, he heard his name being called. Peeking in, he saw his old teacher, Remus Lupin, sitting on a chair smiling at him.

"Hello Professor," The Slytherin said, trying to sound friendly.

"No need for formalities, Draco, I'm a fellow Order member. Just call me Remus."

"Right."

"I believe… you saved Harry's life back at your Manor?"

"Its not my Manor anymore; Its my mothers and fathers. And as for saving Potter," He shrugged. "I already explained this once; He was the prisoner that day, I had already decided to save him before I knew who he was."

"Well, Sirius will be pleased, anyhow. He'll take a liking to you right away."

Draco nodded, remembering Black's cheerful voice. He had been unusually kind to him considering he had been Harry's enemy until about ten o'clock that morning.

Remus frowned. "You seem tired, Draco. Go get some rest."

"Right…" Draco muttered as he turned to leave. "Night, Sir."

When Draco reached his room, he closed the door tight and locked it. A single tear fought its way down his cheek. Not even attempting to wipe it away, he just fell onto his bed and pulled a potion out of his drawer, a Dream-Disable Sleep potion, taking a quick gulp and promptly falling asleep.

!--!

Draco awoke to the feeling of his arm being torn apart muscle by muscle. He turned on and looked at his left arm. One of the more recent slashes had opened up again, and was beginning to bleed all over his shirt. He looked in a mirror to see pearly white fangs protruding from his top jaw. _God, _he thought, _it would be bad if anyone saw me like this. Blood all over me… and fangs to boot._ The Slytherin retracted the fangs, figuring they had reappeared while he was asleep, and crept downstairs to find proper wrappings for his arm.

Upon entering the kitchen, gray met green for the third time that day. After a long silence, Harry was the first to speak.

"Thinking of running, Draco?" He asked with a small smile.

(Wow, That was long. Please don't skip any of it though, it was really hard to write! OMG, Plot twist coming! I already gave MAJOR hints, can you guess what it is? It has something to do with Draco... No, its not that he likes Harry. That comes later. Please do the three Rs! (Read, Review, Rate!))


	2. Chapter 2: When in love

My Damned Savior

**Chapter two: When in love, do as lovers do.**

"Thinking of running, Draco?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I'm shocked, Harry! How dishonest that would be!" Dragon sneered. "Nah, I'm just finding bandages for my arm." He leaned over the sink to wash out the wound.

Harry's smile faded. "How did…?"

"Sectumsempra, Harry. That spell, and many, many hours locked in a dungeon with Severus Snape." The water stung his injury, but he did not move.

"He hurt you?"

Draco laughed viciously. "You finally get it? Living with Severus was no picnic." He shook his head. "Yes, he hurt me, but I don't want –or need- your pity."

Harry frowned. "Then, I have no pity to give."

The Slytherin smiled faintly. "Good." He said as he began wrapping his arm. "Thanks again."

"For what." Harry spat. It was more of a statement than a question. He had no clue what he had done for Draco.

"I don't know. Nothing. Everything. Not giving me the bullshit pity that all the others give to me."

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence until the blonde said; "So, why're you up so late?"

"Dreams."

"What kind?"

Harry was silent. Draco finished with his arm and sat down across from the Gryffindor. "Tell me." He said in a softer, less demanding voice.

"Nightmares… of what Voldemort does to people." He shuddered. "I always see it from his point of view."

Draco looked down at the table. "I don't dream anymore."

"Lucky you."

!--!

Draco was awoken the next morning to shouts and explosions coming from downstairs. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to be shakily greeted by Harry and the other Order members, who were all busy firing shots of magic outside.

"Death Eaters found us," Harry explained rather calmly for someone who was fighting the Dark Lord's men. "We need to get out of here, so we are getting ready to apparate."

All the Order members joined hands. The raven-haired boy offered his hand to the blonde, who stared at him in disbelief.

"Three!" Chanted the group.

"We are all going to apparate at once?" Draco yelled above the confusion.

"Two!" Draco's stomach lurched in a way that had nothing to do with apparating when he grasped Harry's hand.

"One!" the group exclaimed, and seconds later, they were all standing inside the hallway of a large muggle home. _Almost as large as the Manor,_ Draco thought to himself as he flicked some white-blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, we left pretty much everything back at our old base, so we need some new supplies, and food," Harry began, simultaneously talking and counting heads.

"And we need about two people to stay here to guard and prepare the house and such." He finished.

Draco really did not want to leave the house. He volunteered to stay. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione said they were going to buy food. Hermione suggested that Harry should stay here to keep an eye on Draco, and Sirius agreed, for he was already sure he and Remus were going to find supplies.

Although all the others left, for some reason, Remus stayed behind to pull Harry aside. "What's this?" He said, not smiling. "A week ago, you hated all of the Malfoys." Remus growled. "And now you volunteer to stay here with him alone?" He motioned to a happy Draco, organizing things in the next room.

"I know it seems weird," Harry pushed him away gently. "But I think he's had a change of heart."

"Fine," Remus nodded, not convinced. "But that's still not all I'm worried about. Harry, he's gay."

The brunette laughed. "Yeah, I know. Everyone knew once Blaise Zambini told everyone during our fourth year." He remembered that day, speaking with enthusiasm. "He was so pissed."

He paused and gave the werewolf a suspicious look. "Wait… you don't think… him and I?"

Remus quickly shook his head. "No, no! I just… want you to be careful."

Harry nodded. "Fine," He waved to Lupin as he walked out the door.

"Hey, Harry, what's this?" Draco called from the kitchen as Harry joined him. "I want to alphabetically organize there, but I don't remember what this was called."

The Gryffindor laughed at him. "You always were a perfectionist." He gestured to the bottle. "Wolfsbane. I thought you knew…You always got such good marks in potions."

But the blonde didn't seem to hear him. "I am not a perfectionist! I just like things organized."

"You were so upset with the mess in Trelawney's room, you spent hours cleaning it. You spend an hour on your hair."

"It was a complete disaster in there! And, about my hair," Draco ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. "Beauty takes time."

Harry grinned, but resumed putting away the food and potions.

!--!

"Oh my-… ah, Bloody hell… what are-?"

"Oh, god, Harry, it's not what it looks like!" Stuttered a clearly lying Sirius.

"Sirius…" Harry whispered. He was in a state of shock, his body numb. He ran out of the room, not knowing what he was doing, seeing only red, feeling only fury.

Sirius made a move to go after Harry, but Remus held him back. "Stop, you'll only make him even more upset. I'm sure he would have figured us out by himself, anyway."

Harry's godfather held the werewolf close. "I know, but why now?"

Remus let out a quiet laugh. "Sirius, you might have thought we were being discreet, but Harry's a smart lad. Now that he knows were together, that sort of makes things easier." He paused. "I just wonder what he'll tell Tonks, IF he tells Tonks."

Meanwhile, Draco heard Harry's door slam. It was one in the afternoon, and all the other Order members were off on a mission or something, and he wondered what had made the Gryffindor so mad. His hair fell in his face as he got up and knocked on 'The Chosen One's' door.

"Go away, Sirius. I don't need you."

Draco opened the door anyway. "So sorry to disappoint, but it's not Sirius."

Harry was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing?" Dragon said, but stopped when he saw the black-haired boy's expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry smiled. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"What?"

The Slytherin repeated, "You're lying."

Harry frowned. "Would you really like me to tell you that I just walked in on my Godfather and his apparent 'Boyfriend'?"

"Oh." A pause. "The werewolf?"

"Yeah."

Draco thought for a moment. "I never knew you were a homophobic."

Harry sighed. "I'm not. I just thought Remus loved Tonks.

"But that's not all that's bothering me. He made a comment about your sexuality yesterday, and now I think he sort of betrayed himself, in a way."

A slight blush could be made out under white-blonde hair. "Er," Draco started nervously, "What did he say?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He just said something about being careful around you, or that you might betray us just because you're gay."

"He wasn't implying… that I would try to hit on you?" Malfoy shuddered. "Yeah right."

"Yeah, the chances of that are about the same as Ron and Hermione actually getting together."

"They obviously like each other, I wonder why they don't hurry up and shag already."

Both boys laughed, but even as the laughter faded, Harry was left with butterflies in his stomach. _Bloody Hell? This isn't right. _He looked at Draco, who was unnaturally interested with the ceiling at the moment. _I can't like him. He's a guy. He's a MALFOY. Besides, its just not right…Holy Crap, Draco was right. I am a homophobic._ Harry actually smiled as he thought this.

Draco was thinking about the same thing. _God, why do I feel like this? I cannot love him: He's my rival. Plus, I'm sure he's straight. Homophobic, if anything. _He grinned. _But he's positively GORGEOUS. _

Thoroughly disturbed, although he wasn't going to show it, Draco decided to retreat for now. "'Night." He said lazily as he walked out of the doom, shutting the door behind him.

Then, as if on cue, both boys thought simultaneously; _But what if… what if I do like him? What then?_

!--!

Ha! I love you all! I got a very positive response to this fanfic. (So sorry this chapter came so late-Took a loooong time to type.) Sorry, there wasen't any more hinty-hints about Draco in this chapter. But TONS in the next. ;) You know you love him.

Kay, in response to some reviews (Which I loved):

Sezmarelda: So glad you like! I'm hoping to finish the fic before school starts, but I highly doubt thats going to happen. I'll do my best.

Beebop: Thanks for the review! Keep guessing about Draco, I hope you will be pleasently surprised!

Fuki-chan!: Nice going, your on the right track! I have the feeling you'll love the third chappie... very angsty...

Ladytigger4lyfe: Thank you! Ah, not quite a snake. Close. Good guess, though! YES, YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE REST OF THE FIC!!

Thanks to all! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: The Color of Roses

My Damned Savior

**Chapter three: the Colors of Roses**

"Draco, what're you doing up so late? You need your beauty sleep, trust me." Harry teased as he walked into the kitchen, but immediately changed his tone when he saw Dragon's tear-streaked face.

"Draco? What's wrong?" The brunette asked, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Harry… My father… and my mother, they-" Unable to subdue his sadness any longer, Draco dived into Harry's welcoming arms. He held on as if letting go would kill him, breathing the Griffindor's scent, salty tears blurring his vision.

"Dragon?" Harry asked cautiously, not daring to move in fear of upsetting Draco even more.

"Snape murdered my parents." Draco wept, powerful sobs shaking his entire body. "He murdered them, and I almost trusted him. I was living with him," His body was still shivering with anger and hatred, sorrowful thoughts filling his head, making him grieve even more. After a while, Draco calmed down until his breathing slowed and the two boys were breathing in unison.

Harry looked at the Slytherin from over his shoulder. He looked so delicate, as if the slightest motion would cause him to break into a million pieces. It saddened Harry to see him like that, but he was worried about all the other people occupying the house. "Draco, someone will see-"

The brunette made a gentle move to pull away, which made the blonde hold on tighter. "Please, Harry… you're the only one I have left. Don't leave me…"

"I won't."

The two just stood there, until Draco probably realized exactly what he was doing. "I-I'm sorry. I was so upset…" He pulled away, blushing. Apologizing once more, he turned around and ran back to his room.

Harry frowned, slightly disappointed. Was it just Draco's emotionally drunken state making him act like that, or did the Slytherin really feel the way he acted?

!--!

Harry refused to talk to Sirius the next day, and although he would speak to Remus, it was only to insult him. Hermione was close to tears, upset that Harry could not tell her what was wrong, and Ron spent the day trying to reason with Harry. No one but Draco, Sirius, and Remus knew exactly what upset him.

Finally, Sirius could not stand the fact that his godson was ignoring him. "Fine!" He yelled, "Don't talk to me if you don't want to! But please listen to me!

"We think- no, thanks to Draco, we _know_ that Snape owns, or at least knows the whereabouts of, a Horcrux. He's currently hiding in Godric's Hollow, for the Dark lord is furious at him for letting Harry escape. The problem is, Death Eaters can create those barriers that only allow those with a Dark Mark to pass.

"Because this is just a theory, I don't want to force people to go check it out when it could be dangerous. Any volunteers?"

Harry immediately accepted. He would jump at any chance to see Snape again. He wanted revenge, for himself and Draco.

"Well," Hermione mused, "I you need someone with a Dark Mark, why not just take Draco with you, Harry?"

"No!" Ron and Remus chorused.

"Well, its fine with me if it's alright with Draco." Harry said, ignoring Ron and Remus.

The Slytherin simply nodded. He hadn't made eye contact with anyone that entire day, most likely to hide his actions the night before.

Hermione smiled. "It's settled then. You two should leave after we finish lunch. I'll help you pack!"

Remus scowled, and Ron shot Hermione a look of surprise and annoyance. Sirius just looked to and fro, his confusion concerning the outbursts of the werewolf and red-head.

!--!

A few hours later, Draco was shifting a rather large backpack upon his broad shoulders, scowling and mumbling a few swears. "I don't see why we can't just apparate there. I hate walking."

Harry smiled, happy that Dragon was back to normal, even if he had to deal with his whining. "Draco, you know we can't apparate there. What if we get ambushed? Besides, it doesn't take long to walk.

"Look, we're almost there already. Let's use the Invisibility Cloak, that way whoever is there won't be able to see us." He pulled out the cloak and threw it over himself and the Slytherin.

Draco could see the houses in the Hollow already, and although he had never been there before, he felt like he had lived there for many years. His eyes fell upon the rubble of the Potter house. "Godric's Hollow…" He said to himself quietly.

Now he noticed that he was holding Harry's hand. Harry didn't seem to notice, but Draco blushed. Hand in hand, they walked to the only house in the area that looked like someone could actually live there. Dragon successfully stepped onto the porch of the house, but as Harry tried to follow, he was knocked back.

"Harry!" Draco called, but his friend's body did not move. He ran back outside the barrier to help the Griffindor as the raven-haired boy groaned in pain. "Oh my god, Harry, Don't ever fucking scare me like that again!" Draco yelled, furious. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Draco suspiciously. "I have an idea."

Draco nodded in understanding. "I think I do too. Here," He grasped Harry's hand, getting butterflies again. "My Mark should be enough for both of us, I think."

They plunged into the invisible barrier. Suddenly, Harry was racked with a pain that filled his entire body, electrifying his spine. He cried out in pain.

"Harry?!" Draco exclaimed as he watched the brunette writhe in pain. Then, the pain was gone, as quickly as it came. "Are you… alright?"

"Fine," Harry lied through gritted teeth. "You?"

"Never better."

"Glad to hear it, Draco." A cold voice spoke as it used magic to pull the two boys into the house, but Harry was ready. Before even looking to see who it was, he attacked.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" The sound of a body crumpling to the ground could be heard, though it could not be seen, for it was still hidden in the shadows.

"That was reckless, Harry! We don't even know who that was!"

But Harry stood, unmoved by Draco's scolding. "I know that voice. Stand aside, Draco." The raven-haired boy said, his voice suddenly cold. "Snape."

He heard Draco take a sharp breath, but neither boy moved. All that could be heard was the wind whistling outside. A wand was whipped out; a boy pointed it at the body. Only a few words had to be said. Just two short words.

"_Avada_-"Draco started, his voice sounding choked and forced.

Harry lunged at Malfoy. "No! Draco, don't!" The blonde was taller, and Harry's chin only reached his shoulder. "Stop. You're not a killer. Don't rip apart your soul just to kill him. He's not worth it." His breath was warm against the Slytherin's cold, pale skin.

"Harry," Draco finally managed to choke out. "He murdered my parents. Murdered them. He helped kill yours too; it's all his fault they died!"

Harry shuddered. "I know." He said. "Just don't."

"Ah, how touching." The cold voice sneered; Draco dropped his wand, a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"The spell wore off already…" Harry growled.

"Yes, I suppose your magic is not yet strong enough, Potter. But, I would be more worried about your boyfriend, if I were you." Snape said, smirking and pointing his wand at Draco, who was frozen in place. "He'll be dead soon."

Instead of panicking like Harry thought he would, Draco simply pointed an index finger at Snape.

"Draco, what-?" Harry said, but was interrupted by a large 'Crack'. He looked at Dragon expectantly. "What did you do?"

Draco didn't look at Harry. "I apparated him somewhere else. Wandless magic. No time to explain, the Death Eaters will come for us soon. _Accio Snape's Notepad_." He mumbled as he held out his hand, and in a few moments, a black notebook flew into his hands. "Snape is too organized not to write himself little notes. He probably wrote all sorts of useful information in here. Now, let's get out of here."

"I'll do it." Harry said, grasping Draco's shoulder. "Hold on."

Now they were standing in what looked like a graveyard. Draco walked forward a bit, reading the gravestones. He gasped. "My mother… and father…" He looked over to the raven-haired boy. "You brought us here?" Harry nodded. Dragon gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

He snapped his fingers and opened his hand. As he did, two roses appeared in his hand, one white, and the other black. The white rose was placed gently on Narcissa Malfoy's grave. The black rose was put upon Lucius Malfoy's grave.

Harry gently placed his hand on Draco's shoulder as a tear slid town his pale face. "It's okay."

The blonde turned to Harry, a sad smile on his face. "Thanks. You have no idea what this means to me… I thought I would never get to actually see them again." He put his head in his hands for a moment, before looking up again. "I… have something to tell you. You've done so much for me; I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore."

Harry nodded, his stomach in knots. What could Draco want to tell him that he couldn't have told him before? "Sure. What?"

Draco took a deep breath, and then let it out. "I'm a vampire."

!--!


End file.
